Kale
|Race = SaiyanNew Saiyan reveal |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Caulifla (superior/master and teammate) Cabba (teammate) }} Kale'''Character bio extracted from the source code of Toei Animation's website is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, her eyes and hair are black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black spandex shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While normally a very shy and meek individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifa in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan shouted at the male Saiyan for insulting her, but once obtaining the transformation, she also seems infuriated when Caulifa is on the verge of obtaining the Super Saiyan form, suggesting that Kale feels a sense of rivalry and jealousy towards Caulifa in spite of her meek disposition as her subordinate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang. She is often looked down upon by the Saiyans of Universe 6, in particular Cabba, who often chews her out for being too nervous. Cabba soon instructs Kale on how to unleash her anger in order to access the Super Saiyan form. However, due to Kale's pent-up stress, she is able to utilize a "berserker" state of the form. Power While looked down upon by her race for her meek nature, since obtaining an especially potent Super Saiyan power, her might has grown to incredible levels. Transformations Super Saiyan thumb|Kale as a Super Saiyan Kale has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but her hair is more of a green color than the golden color of the normal Super Saiyan form. She gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and build. Her hair spikes up and points backwards, and she loses her ponytail. Super Saiyan (berserker state) Kale has access to a form resembling Legendary Super Saiyan that is referred to as a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan transformation. While in this state, she acquires a much more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Broly, although she has a slightly slimmer build and is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Yukana Trivia *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from the mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. However, in the show itself it's Caulifla that becomes a Super Saiyan first. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable pun, more specifically kale. Incidentally, the vegetable kale is in the same plant family as broccoli known as Brassica oleracea which further reinforces her reference to Broly. *Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's minus the blue gems on his. Gallery References es:Kale Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters